


The First Crisis

by BFive0, casness, orphan_account



Series: The Presidency [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year into the Presidency and Steve discovers that he might have feelings for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Crisis

~1 year into the presidency~

"Is everything ready?" asked Danny as Steve handed him a cup of water. He drank and wiped his lips with a napkin. Danny wanted everything to be perfect today, after all it was Grace's 12th birthday.

"Yes, Sir. The staff have been briefed about the time schedule. The parents were vetted and all but two passed to enter the premises. Gifts from foreign dignitaries have been sorted and await your approval before Grace sees them" replied Steve. Steve smiled at the nervousness that Danny displayed. It wasn't every day that you see the President of the United States of America nervous about his daughter's 12th birthday party.

"Sir...Danny, it'll be fine" said Steve grabbed Danny by the shoulders to stop his pacing, "Calm down, Sir. Nothing will happen today."

"Right," said Danny taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. _Steve got everything covered. The Secret Service knows what they are doing_ , thought Danny to reassure himself. He shrugged Steve's hands off and moved toward the glass door leading outside. He got to the door and looked at Grace playing with her friends. The parents and children were waiting for him to come out and give his speech before the cake. He gasped as he felt sharp pain and leaned against the door. He felt Steve holding him up and leading him away from the door and gently lowering him into a seat.

"Sir? Danny?" asked Steve looking at Danny as the other tried to breath normally. Steve tapped his ear piece, "This is Steve McGarrett, the Eagle is..." Steve stopped talking when Danny laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't alert...Grace. She can't know that anything is wrong," whispered Danny. He winced from the pain and allowed Steve to continue talking.

"We have a medical emergency at the garden entrance," finished Steve as he kneeled near Danny's chair and waited for the doctor to arrive. When the doctor and medical personnel arrived, Steve was pushed to the side. Steve watched the doctor talk and take vital signs from Danny before turning to Steve and stating that they need an ambulance. Steve tapped his ear piece again and notified the agents to call up an ambulance and let it through to the premises. After notifying the agents, he notified the President's staff of the situation and requested the Vice President to be briefed on the situation. He was notified a few minutes later that an ambulance was waiting at the side entrance. He mentioned for the other Secret Agents that were in the room to help escort the President into the ambulance. Steve turned to look outside and saw Rachel looking toward him. He took a deep breath and walked outside.

"What happened?" asked Rachel when Steve finally got to her. She noticed the concern and fear in his eyes before he managed to hide the emotions. "Steve?" prompted Rachel touching his arm.

"The President...Danny fell ill. He's being rushed to the hospital as we speak. He didn't want Grace to know and be concerned. I need to get to the hospital," said Steve touching Rachel's hand briefly.

"What happened to Danny? Ill? He was fine a couple of hours ago," said Rachel before nodding, "I'll take care of the guests and Grace.  I want the details as soon as possible. We'll meet you at the hospital in a half an hour."

Steve nodded and mouthed "thanks" before hurriedly walking away. As soon as Steve was out of sight from the party, he ran toward the car ready to take him to the hospital. He sat in the passenger seat and mentioned for the driver to go to the hospital. As Steve looked out the window, he remembered the first time that he met Rachel. It was just a week after he became Danny's bodyguard. She arrived early one morning and was yelling at Danny for not being dressed to take Grace to school. That was the day that Kono got assigned extra hours for Grace and Steve realized that Rachel Edwards was not the evil ex-wife that the press made her out to be.

~The Waiting Room~

Steve paced in the Waiting Room as he waited for the agents and doctors involved in the operation to come out and brief him. He stopped his pacing when he saw Rachel and Grace walk toward him. He nodded to both of them and kneeled down when Grace nudged him. "What is it?" asked Steve attempting to smile at Grace.

"Mom said that Danno is sick. Where is he?" asked Grace.

"The doctors are looking at him now, Grace" answered Steve. He hugged her to comfort her before taking her over to sit down. Steve looked at Rachel and shook his head "no". There is still no news on Danny's condition.

Both Steve and Rachel looked up from Grace when they heard someone exit through the sealed double doors. "Is he?" the two started to ask together.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "He's fine. He had appendicitis. We were lucky that we caught it early on before it ruptured. We'll be keeping him here over night to rest and he can leave tomorrow. You can see him now if you like. Special Agent McGarrett, I need to speak to you as soon as you're available," said the doctor.

Steve looked past the doctor and saw one of the agents, who was with the President in the ambulance, standing near them. "Of course. Let me brief my men and then we can talk," said Steve. Steve walked toward the agent. "Report," asked Steve moving him and the agent into a corner and where they couldn't be overheard.

"The operation went smoothly. The doctors have been briefed and signed confidentiality agreements. There are two agents in the room with Eagle currently and two more stationed outside the room. Would you like me to take Mrs. Edwards and Monkey up to his room, Sir?" said the agent.

"Yes. Good work," said Steve before he turned and went to talk to the doctor.

The doctor smiled and told Steve to follow him to his office. When the two got there, the doctor mentioned Steve to sit in one of the chairs while he sat at his desk. "Here is a list of things that the President should avoid doing for a little while. He can't take part in any strenuous activity for a while. It's all on this sheet," said the doctor handing Steve a few pages on the recovery after surgery for appendix removal.

"Why are you telling me this? I am in charge of his security and while that includes health issues, this" Steve held up the papers, "is not something that I find out first," said Steve.

"President Daniel Williams put you down as his medical proxy, Special Agent McGarrett," said the doctor.

Steve was stunned as he looked at the doctor. _Medical proxy? Danny, what are you up to?_ thought Steve as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact. "Thank you, Doctor. Is that all?" said Steve standing up from the chair. Seeing the Doctor nod and wave bye, Steve exited the office and walked to the private room where the President lay.

Once Steve reached the room, he nodded to the four agents standing near the room and looked into the room from the doorway. He smiled as he saw Rachel tucking the blanket around Danny and Grace talking about her party and the fun things that she and Danno will do once he gets better. "How is he?" asked Steve as he sat down on a chair near the door.

Rachel smiled as  she looked up from fixing the blanket. "The nurse said that he's sedated right now. He should be waking up soon but Grace and I have to leave. It's getting late and she's getting tired," said Rachel.

"I'm not. I want to stay here," said Grace as she yawned. She pouted at both Steve and her mom when the two snickered at her.

"I'll stay here, Grace. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him all about what you said and have him call you to say goodnight," said Steve smiling at the little girl.

Grace kissed Danny's hand before hopping off a chair near the bed and walking to the doorway. "Agent Kono! I'm ready," said Grace as she held her hand up.

Rachel smiled at Grace's antics. She finished fixing the blankets, touched Steve on the shoulder before following Grace and Kono out of the hospital.

Steve stood from the chair and moved to sit in the one near Danny's bed. He sighed as he laid a hand on Danny's leg.  "I was reminded of the first time I met Rachel on the drive here. I still don't understand how you managed to get a woman like her. Grace is concerned but she doesn't show it, you taught her that. She's a strong girl. One that's probably going to want her presents soon," said Steve absently rubbing Danny's leg. _You scared me today_ was what Steve really wanted to say but didn't or rather couldn't because of his job. He sat there for a while watching Danny sleep and talking to the agents who were standing outside the room.

Some hour later, Danny started to stir and wake up. Danny moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Steve smile back.

"Mr. President, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?" whispered Steve.

"Sore. What did I have?" said Danny, wincing slightly from the pain. He took ice cube to wet his throat.

"Appendicitis, Sir. The doctor left instructions about activities and foods to avoid," said Steve.

"Gracie?"

"She went back to the White House with Rachel and Special Agent Kalakaua. She was worried but strong."

"Good. Can you send the other agents out of the room?"

Steve waved the other agents out of the room and leaned closer to listen to Danny whisper, "thank you, Steve." Steve leaned back and looked at the now sleeping Danny.

"You welcome, Danny," he said before he sat down on the reclining chair and got comfortable to stay the night. This whole day stirred up feelings that Steve hasn't felt for anyone in a while. The more Steve thought about the fear that he felt when Danny first gasped in pain, the more he started to realize that along with fear he felt love or at least a hint of it. He turned his head to look away from Danny.   _It wouldn't amount to anything. He'll finish his term and forget about me_ , thought Steve as he tried to go to sleep. 


End file.
